UNA VIDA DIFERENTE
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: goku nunca a sido enviado a la tierra, frezeer fue destruido por el rey vegeta y bardock, a sin es como se conocieron todos los guerreros Z
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

(U. A. donde Goku nunca fue enviado ha la tierra y Freezer fue eliminado por el rey Vegeta y Bardock)

Capitulo 1

Era un día normal y corriente en la tierra hasta que dos naves cayeron en la montaña dejando un gran agujero en la tierra después de un rato estas naves se abrieron y de ahí salieron dos hombres con caras de pocos amigos, uno de ellos era mas joven con el pelo alborotado con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa ,con una armadura , alrededor de la cintura una cola y con un aparato en el ojo, el otro era mas bajito, con los ojos la sonrisa asesina también con un aparato en el ojo, con la misma armadura pero en el pecho izquierdo tenía una insignia y también una cola alrededor de la cintura  
-:entonces este es el planeta azul  
-si su nombre es la tierra Kakarotto  
- valla, valla nos vamos ha divertir mucho no crees Vegeta  
- si nos divertiremos pero ya sabes las ordenes que nos dio el rey  
-lo se y lo recuerdo pero yo fuese preferido venir con mi escuadrón  
- No te quejes tanto -Kakarotto se puso ha recordar las ordenes de su rey y de su padre hace exactamente un año

PLANETA VEGETA

Kakarotto y su escuadrón estaba celebrando de lo fácil que fue conquistar el planeta Plant entonces fue avisado por un soldado de la guardia real porque el rey quería hablar con el, al llegar al palacio fue conducido a la presencia del mismo rey y al lado de el estaba su padre Bardock mano derecha del rey.  
- majestad para que he sido llamado(dijo kakarotto)  
- para que hagas una misión(dijo el rey con un semblante serio)  
-que clase de misión  
-hemos descubierto un planeta bastante alejado y hemos pensado que tu eras el indicado para ir ha conquistarlo(dijo bardock bastante serio)  
-Partiréis mañana al amanecer(dijo el rey)  
- De acuerdo, avisaré a mi escuadrón para partir mañana  
-no iras con tu escuadrón(enfadado el rey)  
- Iras con el príncipe Vegeta(dijo bardock)  
-QUE?(muy sorprendido kakarotto)  
-No quiero que contradigas ninguna orden mía ni del conde Bardock, mi hijo ya sabe que iréis juntos, espero que no os matéis, se que no os lleváis bien, de acuerdo  
-Se tienen que exterminar ha todos los del planeta  
-no, solo tenéis que matar a los que se resistan, hemos investigado y son habitantes bastante débiles no tendréis problemas, el príncipe también esta informado de esto(dijo bardock)  
- de acuerdo a si se ara  
Kakarotto decidió irse ha descansar porque a la mañana siguiente tendría que aguantar a su hermano mayor sobre este asunto pero lo peor sería aguantar al principito.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de analizar toda las montañas Vegeta como Kakarotto empezaron ha volar a la ciudad mas cercana tanto uno como otro estaban de humor no le agradaba la presencia de uno ni del otro cuando llegaron a la ciudad bajaron a tierra todo el mundo se les quedaba mirando hasta que un terrícola se les puso delante mirando les de arriba abajo  
- que venís de una fiesta de disfraces o que(dijo un chico de forma desafiante)  
-que es eso?(pregunto kakarotto)  
- tendremos que demostrar quienes somos para que nos respetéis(dijo vegeta muy seguro de si mismo)  
-oye enano, que vas de fuerte o que? Me tienes que respetar se pelear y podría hacerte daño  
- tu hacerme daño(dijo vegeta al chico)  
-que gracioso es este terrícola dice que puede hacerte daño, pero lo mas gracioso es lo de enano jaja  
-cállate Kakarotto,(dirigiéndose vegeta al chico) ahora te voy ha demostrar lo débil que soy gusano y no solo a ti si no a todos vosotros  
Vegeta se concentro para concentrar toda su energía con los brazos en forma de cruz en el pecho y después los alzo hubo terremoto en toda la ciudad y mucho polvo cuando se despejo todo el polvo no quedaba nada de la ciudad y menos sus habitantes  
- el rey dijo que no teníamos que eliminarlos y lo primero que haces es destruir, genial principito  
-no vuelvas ha llamarme a si o te arrepentirás kakarotto, además tenemos que advertirles que con los sayajin nadie se mete  
- no pienso discutir contigo  
-a gamos una cosa, separemos nos para no discutir ya nos pelearemos cuando estemos en nuestro planeta  
-de acuerdo vegeta, tu ves al terrícola que mande mas y yo investigare si hay alguno que sea poderoso y divertirme  
-vale haz lo que te parezca y el terrícola que manda mas es el rey  
-me voy -se elevo -ah que te diviertas  
-estúpido mocoso, que se creía mi padre que iba hacer de niñera

Vegeta se elevo y se fue ha buscar al rey, fue faena fácil con aparato que tenía en el ojo era sencillo era una especie de radar, entonces entro al palacio eliminando a los guardias y se presento ante el rey  
-antes de nada terrícola me presentare soy Vegeta príncipe de los sayajin he venido yo con otro para conquistar este planeta si hacéis lo que mandemos no moriréis ahora te voy ha demostrar la fuerza que podemos tener nosotros -en eso concentra su energía en la planta de la mano y elimina a tres guardias que tenía detrás - si quieres que le pase esto a todos los terrícolas de este planeta no hagáis tonterías de acuerdo -en eso el rey se levanta de su asiento y le dice -nosotros no vamos ha ser esclavos de gente como vosotros - Vegeta lo mira con mala cara y le apunta con un dedo y concentra energía y dispara al rey los soldados lo miran asustado- alguno de vosotros me vais a contradecir o queréis morir entonces el que manda ahora soy yo dar la información para que todos lo sepan ah hay una ciudad destruida contad que hemos sido nosotros y si alguien esta en nuestra contra acabara como el rey de acuerdo demientas me quedare aquí - y todo temblando dijeron que lo harían


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En otra parte Kakarotto observaba desde el cielo la tierra pensaba que era un planeta bastante bonito se sorprendió al pensar esas cosa , había una especie de aldea y decidió bajar observo que las personas se le quedaron mirando se miro y sonrió al ver a un hombre lo golpeo y se puso su ropa y a sin pasaría desapercibido caminando llego al lado del río y se tumbo en la hierva cerro los ojos pensando que nunca había estado a sin abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar como alguien estuviera llorando se levanto y se dirigió a donde venía el llanto, vio a una chica con pelo largo en una coleta pelo negro, demientas se acercaba pudo observarla mejor piel blanca y delicada ojos grande muy hermosa casi nunca tenía esos pensamientos para una mujer y menos para las de su raza que parecían hombres la chica se dio cuenta que la observaban.  
- te encuentras bien? (dijo el saiyan)  
-si, no te preocupes estoy bien(dijo la chica mirando a kakarotto)  
- nadie llora porque si, no crees?  
-es verdad es que -pensando- te lo voy ha contar mi madre murió hace tres año y siempre cuando hace el año vengo aquí y me pongo triste y sin darme cuenta me pongo a llorar  
-sabes mi madre también murió- sentándose al lado de ella- cuando era muy pequeño no la recuerdo mucho mi hermano la recuerda mas que yo  
- cuantos años tienes?  
- tengo diecisiete años y tu?  
- los mismos que tu, no eres de la aldea verdad? Si te fuera visto te recordaría -poniéndose roja- eres un chico muy guapo- con ese comentario el se puso rojo no sabía sentido a sin nunca  
- no, no soy de aquí soy de lejos he venido de visita y me iré pronto con mi amigo  
-estoy segura que no tienes sitio para quedarte y no voy aceptar un no por respuesta, te quedaras en casa esta decidido, a por cierto como te llamas?  
-Yo no puedo aceptarlo, bueno por que no, mi nombre es Kakarotto  
- que nombre mas raro, el de mi amiga también es raro, y el mío , yo me llamo chichi  
- después dices del mío  
- mejor que vallamos a mi casa, sabes mi padre te caerá muy bien se llama Ox Satan mañana podemos ir a la ciudad para que conozcas a mi mejor amiga es mayor que yo pero nos llevamos bien, podrías decirle a tu amigo que venga con nosotros lo pasaremos bien  
- estará bien que vallamos a la ciudad a sin la conozco, de mi amigo es muy extraño pero aceptara, el es mayor que yo y solemos pelearnos mucho pero nos aguantamos  
-tu amigo tiene donde quedarse?  
- Vegeta, si el es muy espabilado  
-me alegro, mira ya llegamos aquí es donde vivo mi padre es el encargado de cuidar la aldea  
- seria como, el rey de aquí?  
-no, el manda en la aldea pero no es el rey, hola papa  
- hola hija y este muchacho?(dijo Ox satan)  
-es Kakarotto y le invitado a que pase unos días aquí  
-esta bien hija, pero ya es de noche mejor vallan ha dormir- chichi le mostró a Kakarotto su cuarto y se quedo solo para irse a dormir, Kakarotto cogió el intercomunicador y le explico los planes del otro día le costo convencerlo pero lo consiguió además le dijo que no llevara la armadura y se pusiera ropa terrícola que no estaba mal , después de gritos de Vegeta y explicarle que la tierra estaba a merced de ellos acepto


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente paso rápido chichi y kakarotto salieron para irse a la ciudad para visitar a la amiga de esta, llegaron rápido (para kakarotto no iban nada rápido ya que iban en aéreo coche) cuando llegaron a la casa kakarotto se sorprendió porque la casa era bastante grande no era como el palacio, entonces salió una chica con pelo azulado media melena y vestida con pantalones por la rodilla y camiseta por encima del ombligo

- bulma, el es kakarotto, lo conocí ayer en mi aldea(dijo chichi )  
-valla es muy guapo, pero con un nombre extraño, seguro que lo vamos ha pasar bien(dijo bulma )  
- Yo creo que tu tienes el nombre extraño y seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien(dijo kakarotto)

Entonces kakarotto presenció una persona, no una persona cualquiera si no la de vegeta

- vegeta, estamos aquí, baja

Vegeta bajó de los cielos,las chicas tenían una mirada sorprendida ya que este chico vino volando, bulma se fijó como iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros y camiseta de tirantes bulma se quedo algo shok por lo atractivo que es

-vegeta, ellas son chichi y bulma, chicas el es vegeta mi ¨ amigo ¨  
-no habías dicho lo atractivo que es(dijo bulma coqueteando)  
- no me lo habías preguntado, aunque yo creo que es feo- a todos le salió una gota en la cabeza por el comentario  
Vegeta cogió del brazo a kakarotto y se lo llevó a un lado para hablar  
- kakarotto, espero que recuerdes a que hemos venido ha este planeta, no hemos venido a que te diviertas con esas terrícolas  
-Pues claro que recuerdo, no entiendes verdad, quiero acercarme para saber las costumbres que tienen, para después matarlas, y saber si en este planeta hay buenos luchadores aunque creo que no  
-si es eso de acuerdo  
En el otro lado las chicas tenían su charla  
-no crees que vegeta esta para comérselo(dice bulma)  
-Pues no, yo creo que el que esta para comérselo es a kakarotto  
Las chicas empezaron a reírse mientras los chicos se acercaban extrañados por el comportamiento de estas  
- porque no vamos al parque de atracciones lo pasaremos en grande y a sin nos conoceremos mejor(dijo chichi)  
Todos dieron un si como respuesta, y se fueron al parque de atracciones, una vez dentro las chicas querían subirse a la montaña rusa y a si fue los chicos no entendían porque chillaban tanto ya que era muy aburrido. A sin pasaron el día subiéndose en todas las atracciones, vegeta y bulma al final del día empezaron a llevarse mejor ya que no paraban de discutir y apreciarse mas, cosa que chichi y kakarotto se llevaban mejor que antes, asta que tuvieron que despedirse, las chicas se fueron a sus casas y los chicos se fueron juntos

-kakarotto demientas estábamos en ese estúpido sitio me llegó un mensaje de mi padre y me comunicó que el y tu padre y la guardia real vendrán en dos días(dice vegeta)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Los dos días pasaron rápido y los habitantes del planeta ya sabían que iban a llegar los saiyans  
En esos momentos aterrizó una nave espacial de grandes dimensiones cuando aterrizó una gran mayoría de terrícolas estaban allí y delante de ellos vegeta y kakarotto, salieron de la inmensa nave los guardias reales y detrás de ellos bardock el rey vegeta otros guerreros

- entonces este es el planeta tierra(dijo el rey vegeta)  
- es como sabíamos los terrícolas son débiles, pero son bastante inteligentes(dijo bardock)  
- padre hemos hecho lo que nos ordenasteis podríamos partir hacía nuestro planeta (dijo vegeta)  
- no, prefiero que os quedéis aquí estaréis al mando los dos, de acuerdo(dijo el rey vegeta)  
-de acuerdo majestad(dijo vegeta)  
- se ve que el rey de este planeta no estaba de acuerdo y tuvimos que eliminarlo por lo demás no hay problemas majestad(dijo kakarotto para romper la tension)  
-si no hay nada mas que contarme podéis descansar  
-otra cosa, me gustaría irme de aquí para hacer algo de provecho con mi escuadrón  
-como he dicho antes vosotros dos os quedáis y no hay mas que hablar entendido  
-si de acuerdo

El rey vegeta se fue a la nave ha descansar y los guardias reales detrás de él, kakarotto y vegeta se fijaron en los otros guerreros que vinieron con ellos, sobre todo en dos, el mas alto era nappa una persona muy corpulenta calvo y con una especie de perilla a kakarotto le hacía mucha gracia, el otro era radix con pelo largo asta los tobillos este le hacía hervir la sangre a kakarotto no le soportaba

- padre porque tenía que venir radix sabes que no nos llevamos bien(kakarotto enfadado)  
- primero porque puede servirnos de gran ayuda, segundo porque es tu hermano y tercero porque he querido(dijo bardock enfadado)  
-ya lo he entendido padre  
-valla hermanito, que gusto verte (dijo radix muy sarcastico)  
-para mi no es ningún gusto, ahora será mejor que te salgas de mi vista  
-no te preocupes voy a investigar este planeta, los terrícolas son muy parecidos a nosotros me voy ha divertir un rato  
- que vas ha buscar alguna terrícola radix que pena que yo no pueda tengo que quedarme aquí(dijo nappa)  
-espero que os divirtáis yo me retiro(dijo bardock)  
-nappa, radix no hemos venido a cazar ninguna hembra os queda claro a los dos(dijo vegeta)  
-lo sabemos príncipe vegeta(dijeron a la vez nappa y radix)  
-como tengo libre el que se va ha divertir de lo lindo voy ha ser yo  
- voy ha descansar, kakarotto que te diviertas(dijo vegeta)  
-lo haré

A sin radix se fue volando, vegeta a descansar, nappa ha vigilar y kakarotto a divertirse


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Kakarotto volaba tranquilamente asta que vio un desierto y bajó para concentrarse

- porque me estáis siguiendo Radix?(dijo kakarotto sin mirar atras)  
-de veras que no te lo imaginas hermanito  
-como no me soportas y soy mas poderosos que vosotros dos juntos me queréis matar, pero eso no va a ser a sin, porque yo acabaré con vosotros dos radix y nappa  
-solo seguimos ordenes(dijo nappa)  
-que ordenes-de una manera lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia y tocándose el detector que tenía en el ojo izquierdo- contestad  
-te lo explicare venimos a eliminarte porque es una orden directa del rey vegeta- kakarotto se quedó sorprendido- ya que él piensa que tú como el príncipe vegeta podéis ser el guerrero legendario y eso a él no le interesa  
-a sin que cuando acabemos contigo acabaremos con el príncipe vegeta  
-eso es falso, pero por el príncipe vegeta no os precupéis porque él viene para aquí, y lo del guerrero legendario eso no existe  
-comencemos a pelear y te demostraré mi verdadero poder hermano  
-otra pregunta, mi padre también esta en esto?  
- bardock, no, él no lo esta, pero pronto estará en el infierno, eso te lo puedo asegurar(dijo nappa riendose)  
-era la respuesta que necesitaba, comencemos

En un lugar cercano a kakarotto dos chicas, tres chicos, un niño con la cara blanca, un gato que volaba, un cerdo y un anciano buscaban las esferas de dragón

- no puedo creer que me obligarais a venir a un sitio a sin(dijo un cerdito llamado oolong)  
-Siempre te estas quejando y te recuerdo que el dios de la tierra contacto con el maestro muten rochi para que las buscásemos (dijo bulma)  
-además ya tenemos tres bolas y la cuarta tiene que estar por aquí(dijo yancha)  
-es lo que indica el radar(dijo chaos)  
- lo mejor de todos es que nos hemos reunido no lo cree maestro?(dijo puar el gato volador)  
-si es cierto(dijo muten rochi)  
- no se para que quieren las bolas(dijo un chico valvo llamado krilin)  
-seguramente para que el dragón se ocupe de esos saiyans, ya que son tan poderosos(dijo chichi)  
- chicos un momento, no notáis unas energías bastante poderosas cerca de aquí(dijo ten)  
- si es cierto(dijo M rochi)  
- hay uno que destaca mas que los otros dos, esperar noto que otra energía a aparecido donde las otras tres(dijo yancha algo asustado por el poder que desprendian)  
-chicos mirar allí, son ellos los tenemos enfrente(dijo krilin)  
- y uno de ellos lucha contra dos, pero a mi me suena ese yo lo he visto en algún ladodijo chichi pensativa)  
- de veras- dijo bulma,a poco a poco las chicas se iban acercando mas- pero si son!  
-los conocéis?(dice krilin sorprendido)  
-claro que si (dice bulma)

De mientras que chi chi y bulma les explicaba el por que los conocía en la pelea que disputaba kakarotto contra radix y nappa, el que tenía ventaja era kakarotto en cambio vegeta lo único que hacía era observar asta que pararon, Radix se concentró y hizo surgir una esfera de energía y la tiró al cielo cuando llegó al cielo esta aumento su tamaño, kakarotto ni vegeta la miraron pero sonrieron maléficamente

- que pasa chicos no sabéis como eliminarme o que(dijo kakarotto muy tranquilo)  
- kakarotto vas a dejar que sigan(dice vegeta)  
- si será divertido  
- como me aburro yo también lucharé, será un buen entrenamiento

Radix como Nappa se enfurecieron y miraron la esfera que estaba en el cielo, en un momento empezaron a transformarse en gorilas gigantes, bulma y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos el miedo que tenían no les dejaba moverse

- estáis viendo lo mismo que yo?(dice oolong asustado)  
-SI!!!(dijeron todos)  
- ahora entiendo algo que me dijo el dios de la tierra((dice M rochi)  
-el que te dijo?(dice chichi)  
- eso quiere decir que vegeta como kakarotto también se pueden transformar!(dijo bulma orrodizada)  
- me dijo que los saiyans eran parecidos a nosotros pero los diferenciaba una cosa una cola, y que cuando miraban la luna llena se transformaban lo hacían en gorilas gigantes y les aumentaba la fuerza

Kakarotto como vegeta detectaron que venían cinco energías con el escúter y que se dirigían a donde estaban ellos también se percataron de mas energías miraron donde estaban y sonrieron con malicia eso significaba que habían visto a bulma y a los demás

- kakarotto acabemos con estos patatas lo mas rápido posible(dice vegeta)  
- no hace falta que me lo digas, yo me ocupo de mi hermano, vegeta, estoy seguro que yo acabaré antes que tú  
- ni lo sueñes

En ese momento los dos saiyans fueron a por los dos gorilas primero jugaron un poco y después se pusieron vegeta y kakarotto uno de espaldas al otro y delante de ellos lo gigantescos gorilas concentraron energía en las palmas de la mano y se la lanzaron en la cara, de los gorilas no quedo ni rastro, vegeta y kakarotto sonrieron y bajaron a en frente de los terrícolas que estos a su vez estaban sorprendidos

-terrícolas que hacéis aquí, responded?(dijo kakarotto)

Chichi por la forma en que lo pregunto y se enfadó

- no nos lo puedes preguntar de una forma mas correcta o que?(dijo chichi enfadada)

Kakarotto miró a la mujer que se había atrevido a chillarle de esa forma cuando la miró la reconoció

-tú eres esa niña, vegeta no te acuerdas de ella- miro al lado y vio a la otra chica- y también de la otra  
Vegeta solo se limito a mirar pero no respondió

- no me puedo creer que seáis saiyans(dice chichi sorprendida)  
- Pues lo somos niña(dice kakarotto a chichi)  
-enfadada por que la dijera niña- oye yo no soy ninguna niña lo ves soy toda una mujer  
-ja ja ja he visto mujeres mucho mejores niña

Chichi le iba a pegar una cachetada en la cara pero no pudo hacerlo porque kakarotto la cogió porque fueron atacados por cinco personas, kakarotto como vegeta los encararon y sonrieron

- Valla cada vez soy mas lentos los cinco, os estáis haciendo viejos?(dice vegeta)

Estos cinco empezaron a reír

- vosotros terrícolas será mejor que os valláis os podríais hacer daño(dice kakarotto)  
- desde cuando os preocupan a los dos los terrícolas?  
- que sorpresa, las fuerzas especiales de guineo ( se que esta mal escrito)-dice kakarotto-

**NOTAS FINALES**

porfa dejarme comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ahí estaban todos observándose los terrícolas, los saiyans a las fuerzas especiales

- ya se a que habéis venido, por que no lo hacéis(dijo vegeta muy seguro)  
- vegeta tu siempre tan descortés(dijo hombre)  
- vasta de charla quien va ser el primero en morir(dijo kakarotto)

Los dos saiyans miraron con desprecio a las fuerzas especiales de Ginyu entonces uno de ellos habló el mas pequeño parecía un sapo y tenía cuatro ojos

-antes que digas quítate ese olor que traes(dijo el príncipe)  
- no seas a sin vegeta lo que tiene que hacer es echarse un poco de colonia pero antes una buena ducha,verdad Guldo

Los dos saiyans se pusieron a reír

-callaros ya sabandijas, yo mismo acabaré con vosotros dos y con esos terrícolas también ja ja ja(dijo guldo)

En ese momento Krilin se les acercó s los dos saiyans

- no es que quiera ayudaros a vosotros, es que si ese ha dicho que quiere acabar con nosotros, yo acabaré con él (dijo krilin convencido)  
-terrícola en ningún momento te he pedido ayuda, y nunca subestimes a un rival, no te lo han enseñado nunca(dice kakarotto)  
-déjalo, a ver que sabe hacer  
- pues tú serás el primero en morir(dice guldo)  
- Ánimo Krilin tu puedes(animando bulma a krilin)  
-Demuéstrales lo fuerte que eres(dice chichi)  
- krilin no te confíes(dijo el mas anciano de los terrícolas)

Krilin se puso en posición de combate y empezó a atacar a Guldo, krilin tenía ventaja ya que guldo lo único que hacía era huir, pero lo que no sabían es que este pequeño ser parecía ser muy rápido, en un momento parecía que le iba a dar y en cuestión de un segundo desaparecía, los terrícolas muy asombrados cosa que los saiyans no lo estaban, entonces chichi se acercó a ellos para preguntar, pero este hecho también fue visto por las fuerzas especiales

-me podéis decir como lo hace lo de ser tan rápido y vosotros no estáis nada sorprendidos(preocupada dijo chichi)  
-lo que tienes que hacer es observar niña, y te darás cuenta(dice kakarotto)  
-Pero que mal educado eres  
-Tendrías que estar en casa con tu papa, porque aquí te pueden hacer daño

En ese momento Krilin estaba paralizado en el aire no podía moverse, Guldo hizo aparecer una especie de lanza, faltaba poco para que llegase a Krilin , algo paso, Krilin ya podía moverse y se apartó de la trayectoria de la lanza, y en ese momento pudo ver como Guldo caía al suelo con la cabeza cortada

- lo ves a tu amiguito no le ha pasado nada - estas palabras las decía enfadado kakarotto-  
- pero que ha pasado? (confundida chichi)

Efectivamente vegeta se había metido por el medio de la pelea eliminándolo y haciéndolo desaparecer a Guldo en un momento, Krilin bajó de las alturas para agradecerle, pero oyeron a los otros cuatro, sobre todo al que tenía mas pinta de humano lo que destacaba era el pelo anaranjado

-eso es trampa, la pelea era entre ese terrícola y Guldo(dijo enfadado el mas alto )  
- cállate Recoome, yo en ningún momento dije que acataría vuestras reglas(dice vegeta)  
- me las vas apagar, yo luchare contra ti(enfadado recoome)  
-NO, yo lucharé contra ti, te recuerdo que tengo una deuda pendiente contigo(dice kakarotto)  
-de acuerdo, pero luego me ocupare del príncipe  
-te voy a dar un minuto de vida Recoome, prepárate

Vegeta como Krilin se apartaron, y kakarotto apareció en frente de él y nadie pudo ver ese movimiento tan rápido

-chichi, volvamos donde están los demás, estaremos mas seguros(dice krilin)  
-pero krilin, ese tiene pinta de ser mas fuerte que ese chiquitín y si le hace daño?  
- hacerle daño, observa y te sorprenderás(dice vegeta)  
- prepárate a morir(dice recoome)

Kakarotto sonrió de medio lado y con malicia, Recoome iba a comenzar a atacar pero no le dio tiempo un golpe mejor dicho un codazo en el pecho lo dejo KO, kakarotto miró a los demás con desafío, y los demás se enfurecieron

- Valla menos de un minuto, y cuanto duraréis vosotros, Jeice ( es un tipo bajito con piel roja y con pelo largo y blanco) y tu Butter ( es el mas alto una especie a lagartija su piel es azul) o Ginyu ( este tiene la piel lila y en la cabeza dos cuernos de hierro) seguramente me tenéis miedo, vamos hacerlo mas divertido porque no lucháis Jeice y Butter los dos contra mi ya que os lleváis tan bien y sin durará mas el combate, he parejita-dice kakarotto muy tranquilo-  
- de acuerdo lucharemos nosotros dos contra ti, aunque te recuerdo que yo soy el ser mas rápido de todo el universo, sabiendo esto aún quieres luchar?(dijo butter)  
- me gusta los retos, cuando queráis, estoy listo

A sin kakarotto iba a luchar contra Jeice y butter estos dos últimos estaban listos para comenzar, en un momento empezó la pelea

- creo que no podrá contra esos dos le harán daño(dice chichi)  
- lo dudo, ahora mismo kakarotto esta jugando con ellos

En un momento de desesperación lo dos miembros de las fuerzas especiales hicieron un ataque de bolas de energías, Butter como Jeice pensaron que había eliminado a kakarotto, pero para la sorpresa de Jeice estaba como si nada detrás de Butter, este le avisó pero cuando se giró kakarotto le incrusto su mano dentro del pecho

-Te gusta las bolas de energía? Pues aquí tienes una

Y con la mano dentro del pecho de Butter concentro energía y lo hizo desaparecer solo quedó cenizas de Butter, Jeice con cara de pánico bajó donde estaba el capitán

- capitán que es lo que podemos hacer?(dice jeice)  
- una vez me contó Freezer que si a los saiyans les cortamos la cola pierden una parte de su poder (muy seguro de lo que dice ginyu)  
- y como lo vamos hacer?  
-fácil aremos que los dos se transformes y a sin será mas fácil cortársela  
- será como aplastar a dos mosquitos  
-y después me cambiaré el cuerpo con kakarotto  
-de acuerdo

- Que pasa ya os rendís (dice kakarotto)  
- Nada de eso, es ahora que va a comenzar la diversión(dice el capitan)

Tanto Ginyu como Jeice se reían maliciosamente


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Vegeta y kakarotto los miraba extrañados

- de que os reís?(dijo vegeta)  
- de que ya sabemos la forma que van a morir(dijo confiado ginyu)  
-porque no nos lo dices a sin nosotros también reiremos (dice kakarotto)  
-a gamos un trato, para que tengáis ventaja porque no os transformáis los dos?(dice ginyu)  
-quieres que nos transformemos, eso sería vuestra perdición(dice vegeta)  
- es para que tengáis ventaja, es solo eso (dice jeice)  
-por mi parte esta bien(dice vegeta)  
- de acuerdo lo haré(dice kakarotto)  
-Una cosa y que sacáis con todo esto?  
- La destrucción de todos los saiyans(dice el hombre de color rojo)  
- como vais a morir os lo explicaremos, lo que se trata es que el mismo rey vegeta nos dio las ordenes para mataros porque cree que uno de vosotros es el saiyan legendario, pero lo que no sabe él que nosotros hacemos que estamos de su parte pero la verdad no, la verdad trabajamos para el hermano mayor de freezer, Cooler(dice el capitan de las fuerzas especiales)

Tanto como kakarotto como vegeta se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que le había contado

-sabes perfectamente que Cooler no nos hace sombra, como lo va conseguir?(dice kakarotto)  
- es sencillo él esta en el planeta Namek, ahora mismo esta buscando las bolas de dragón para pedir la vida eterna y ser el ser mas poderoso del universo(dice jeice)  
-entiendo, me habéis aclarado que Cooler es un cobarde, aunque, lo entiendo, quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano y su padre verdad(dice kakarotto)  
- a él nunca les ha importado la vida de ellos dos, lo hace por el mismo y ser el emperador de todo el universo (dice ginyu)  
-Sabéis que a la luna artificial le queda diez minutos? Tiempo suficiente para eliminaros(dice vegeta)

Kakarotto como vegeta miraron la luna artificial y empezaron a transformarse en gorilas gigantes

- no puede ser, ellos también se pueden transformar(dice asombrada chichi)  
- Que creías son saiyans, todos pueden(dice krilin)

La batalla ya había comenzado ginyu y Jeice los esquivaba y atacaban hubo un momento que ginyu se quedó solo con los gorilas gigantes, él ya estaba bastante mal herido, por otro lado rehice se puso detrás de los saiyans concentro energía y formo un disco destructor, cuando lo lanzó se dirigió a las colas de los dos saiyans cortándolas, en un momento kakarotto como vegeta volvieron a su estado normal, y delante de ellos un ginyu sonriente y un Jeice feliz

- ahora no seréis tan fuertes(dice jeice)  
- ahora acabaremos con vosotros dos saiyans

Vegeta y kakarotto estaban enfadados, kakarotto levanto la vista hacia Jeice, este se asusto y desaparecióde la vista de todos para ponerse delante de chichi con la mano extendida y creando una bola de energía, lo que Jeice no se dio cuenta que alguien le cogió de la mano era kakarotto que con un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago que le hizo retorcerse de dolor y después una patada en el cuello que le envió lejos del lugar, kakarotto concentró energía en la palma de su mano y la lanzó contra Jeice que desapareció al instante de la vista de todos, en ese instante ginyu se lanzó contra kakarotto para pillarle distraído pero para la sorpresa de ginyu kakarotto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, ginyu se puso de pie y estiró los brazos se concentró y dojo- cambio de cuerpo- kakarotto se quedó inmovilizado, de la boca de ginyu salió energía, chichi estaba mirando y pudo observar que kakarotto no se podía mover, entonces ella cogió una rana que aparecía por allí y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas donde se encontraban kakarotto y ginyu, hubo una gran explosión, cuando se fue el polvo pudieron observar que ginyu actuaba raro

- pero que ha pasado aquí? (dice vegeta sorprendido)  
- no lo se, y no se porque actúa a sin ginyu(dice tambien sorprendido kakarotto)  
- no le habéis oído ha dicho algo de cambio de cuerpo, encontré una rana y la lancé, generalmente ese cuerpo de allí es una rana y esa rana es ginyu (dice chichi convencida)  
-entonces lo que se decía de él es verdad, fuera sido gracioso verte con el cuerpo de ginyu(dice vegeta)  
- si muy gracioso, entonces esta rana de aquí es ginyu, despídete de este mundo  
- no lo hagas kakarotto, ahora es inofensiva(dice chichi)

Kakarotto lanzó una bola de energía haciendo desaparecer a la rana, lo mismo hizo vegeta pero con el cuerpo de ginyu

- porque lo hicisteis, era inofensiva(enfadada chichi)  
-se podía a ver cambiado el cuerpo con alguien, además yo hago lo que quiero, una simple niña no me manda lo que tengo que hacer(dice kakarotto)  
-como tengo que decirte que no soy ninguna niña cuando quieras te lo demuestro(muy enfadada chichi)  
- kakarotto deja de discutir no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir al planeta namek para impedir el deseó de Cooler(dice vegeta)  
-una pregunta, quien es Cooler?(dice yancha)  
- alguien que no quisieras conocer (dice vegeta)  
´-ahora estáis en problemas por nuestros scúter han escuchado vuestra voz y vendrán a eliminaros los soldados de rey vegeta(dice kakarotto con una sonrisa maliciosa)  
-Marchémonos(dice vegeta)  
-claro, vegeta  
- Un momento no os podéis ir, vais ha dejar a dos jovencitas débiles aquí  
-oye bulma, yo no soy débil (dice chichi indignada)  
- queréis venir con nosotros?(dice kakarotto)  
- ni hablar vosotras las terrícolas sois débiles  
-nos exponéis a una pelea, puede venir vuestro rey y matarnos, a sido esto culpa vuestra tenéis que protegernos(dice bulma)  
-Nos estas echando la culpa(dice kakarotto)  
-no hace falta que valláis a ese planeta nosotros estábamos buscando las bolas de dragón y tenemos tres(dice M rochi)  
- mi padre tiene dos en su poder(dice el príncipe)  
- Nosotros no queremos esas bolas para nada, tenemos que ir a Namek para que Cooler no consiga su deseo, otra cosa,-dirigiéndose kakarotto a las dos mujeres- vosotras no cabéis en nuestra nave, es algo pequeña  
- En casa tengo una podemos viajar los cuatro, ya que mi padre la acabó de construir(dice bulma)  
-porque quieres que vengan kakarotto?  
-porque a sin nos divertiremos vegeta  
-Eres un pervertido kakarotto, y que sepas que yo voy para no dejar a bulma con vosotros dos  
- Mira niña, nunca me estas escuchando haría nada contigo no me interesas y ni si quieras me atraes(muy enfadado kakarotto)

Chichi con esas palabras primero la enfurecieron pero en cuestión de segundos cambió a la tristeza, al ver la tensión que había bulma decidió hablar

-será que mejor nos vallamos los cuatro a mi casa, chicos cuídense

A sin todos se despidieron, bulma sacó un avión de una capsula, les convenció mucho convencerlos, pero al final accedieron, en un momento llegaron a la casa de bulma, ella saludó a sus padres les contó lo sucedido, accedieron a darles la nave partirían a la tarde

-chichi no vas avisar a tu papa(dice bulma)  
-no, porque él no estaría en casa  
-esta bien, te ocurre algo te veo distraída  
-estoy bien bulma  
-luego hablamos vale, además necesitas desahogarte  
- eres una buena amiga bulma

El día pasó rápido y ya era hora de partir, bulma se despidió de sus padres y subieron a la nave, la nave empezó a despegar asta que empezó el vuelo, las chicas estaban maravilladas por ver el espacio, cosa que los saiyans no lo estaban, ellos estaban acostumbrados, todo el viaje fue bastante tranquilo ya que no kakarotto ni chichi discutían, pero los que mas discutían era bulma y vegeta, kakarotto los observaba atentamente sabía que algo había entre ellos dos aunque no lo querían admitir, en cambio chichi observaba lo bonito que es el espacio, y de vez en cuando miraba a su amiga y a vegeta sonreía al verlos se veía que había algo especial ya que una noche antes los había oído, al pensar eso se puso roja como un tomate, en cambió ella se había dado cuenta y admitido a ella y a bulma que estaba enamorada de kakarotto, pero él no la quería ya se lo dijo, y la veía como una niña, solo de pensar en eso le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, no podía dejar de llorar tenía que estar contenta por su amiga pero no lo que tenía era envidia, bulma era la amiga guapa y adulta y ella la niña y la fea, con esos pensamientos se fue a su cama, la vista de kakarotto no le quitaba ojo, solo se preguntaba que es lo que le pasaba, ya ni siquiera hablaban desde que le dijo todo eso, cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía mal y le entraban ganas de ir a donde se encontraba y pedirla disculpas pero otra parte le decía que un saiyan no tiene que arrastrarse a un ser inferior como es un terrícola, entre pensamientos ya habían llegado al planeta Namek, todos estaban sentados en sus asientos para que la nave aterrice, una vez aterrizada la nave, todos salieron de esta

- aquí tengo dos radares-bulma los sacó del bolsillo- uno será para mi y otro para ti chichi, haremos dos grupos yo con vegeta y tu chichi con kakarotto a sin encontraremos las bola antes, es una suerte que en el tiempo que hemos estado viajando nos hayas enseñado a volar vegeta  
-Lo hice en contra de mi voluntad  
-Eres un excelente maestro(guiñándole un ojo bulma a vegeta)  
- será mejor que nos vallamos (dice kakarotto)

Los dos grupos se marcharon en diferentes direcciones


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Los dos saiyans, bulma y chichi se fueron en grupos de dos a buscar las bolas de dragón.  
Kakarotto y chichi no cruzaban palabra alguna en todo el camino, rápido encontraron la primera bola, chichi se sorprendió ya que estas bolas eran el doble de grandes, se dirigían a buscar la segunda, esta les costo mas ya que estaba en el fondo del mar, kakarotto iba a lanzarse pero chichi se lo impidió a sin poder ir ella, esta se lanzó al mar y después de media hora esta salió con la bola, una vez fuera del agua kakarotto le habló

- ves ha esconderte, hay alguien por aquí  
- se defenderme sola no necesito esconderme  
-no me contradigas niña, y si quieres morir es tú problema  
-pero quien te crees que eres, no mandas en mi  
- muy alterado y cogiéndola de los hombros muy fuertemente- te he dicho que te vallas ha esconder, y escondas las bolas en un lugar seguro, y no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden

Chichi al verlo tan enfadado se asusto y hizo lo que él le ordeno, kakarotto miró a su izquierda y vio a un soldado era pequeño de estatura su piel de azul cielo y con el pelo rubio

- valla Saucer ( el soldado de Cooler) te esperaba mas pronto  
-si claro, ahora dame las bolas de dragon  
-ven a buscar las  
- se que las tiene la mujer que estaba contigo, después de matarte me encargare de ella  
- eso ya lo veremos, ven acércate y demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer

Saucer se lanzó contra kakarotto para atacarle, kakarotto sorprendido tenía que admitir que era bastante rápido y fuerte, por una distracción del saiyan Saucer le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el combate iba a favor del soldado de Cooler, kakarotto no entendía como ese insecto le estaba venciendo, Saucer le lanzo una bola de energía que el saiyan no pudo esquivar, este ataque le llevó al mar dejándolo inconsciente.

Chichi estaba muy asustada ese tal Saucer había vencido a kakarotto con mucha facilidad, Saucer reía a carcajadas, cuando vio a chichi bajó en frente de ella

-mujer dame las bolas de dragón  
-yo no las tengo (muy asustada chichi)  
-a no, entonces despídete de este mundo

Chichi empezó a atacar a Saucer pero este la esquivaba fácilmente, asta que este le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que quede inconsciente, Saucer creiyó que la había eliminado y se fue

En otro lugar del planeta Namek se encontraban bulma y vegeta, que ella estaba muy contenta por haber encontrado la primera bola de dragón

- Bulma, escóndete viene un soldado de Cooler  
- Esta bien

En ese momento apareció Saucer delante de vegeta

-Valla, valla, si es el gran príncipe, pasaba por aquí y voy y te encuentro, aunque no se el porque me estraño hace un rato me encontré con kakarotto(dijo saucer)  
- la pregunta es, como estas vivo aún  
-será que acabé con kakarotto  
-QUE!!! Imposible(impresionado vegeta)  
- pues te lo puedes creer y ahora acabaré contigo también

Saucer se lanzó contra vegeta, pero este era demasiado lento para vegeta, vegeta le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que Saucer se retorciera de dolor

Vegeta le miró con una sonrisa maléfica y le lanzó una bola de energía que le hizo desaparecer al instante

- no puedo creer que ese patata valla acabado con kakarotto, no noto su energía no puedo creer que este muerto  
- estas diciendo que esta muerto, eso significa que chichi también lo puede estar(muy triste bulma)  
-vallamos al último lugar que capte su energía, la bola donde la dejaste?  
-La dejé en el fondo del mar  
-entonces vamos con tu velocidad tardaremos un día estero  
- que sepas que yo no estoy acostumbrada

Vegeta empezó a volar seguido por bulma

En un lugar apartado empezó a despertarse chichi, no entendía que hacía allí, pero lo recordó todo, entonces sin pensarlo empezó a correr en dirección al mar y cuando llegó se lanzó sin pensarlo al agua, tardó un rato en encontrar a kakarotto, pero al final lo hizo, no podía con su cuerpo pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para salir a la superficie, una vez allí sacarlo del agua fue mas fácil sacarlo ya que sabía volar, lo llevo a una cueva cercana por miedo que viniera el que los había atacado, una vez dentro de la cueva chichi pudo comprobar que kakarotto no respiraba pero tenía pulso, entonces recordó las judías mágicas, fue hacia su mochila lo mas rápido posible y la trajo, le metió una judía en la boca y le hizo tragársela, pero no había manera que reaccionase, chichi ya no sabía que hacer y sin mas se puso a llorar en su pecho como una niña pequeña

- si fuera sido mas rápida y mas fuerte tú no estarías así, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de llevarme bien contigo, ni te volveré a ver, ni oírte como me dices niña, y ahora con quien voy a discutir, porque me dejas sola

En esos momentos unas fuertes manos le agarra la cara para mirarla

-ves como eres una niña

Con tales palabras chichi empezó a llorar abrazándole por el cuello, con miedo a que fuera un sueño

- gracias(dice kakarotto)  
-chichi despegándose de él pero sus rostros estaban en muy pocos centímetros- tú dando las gracias, debe de ser un sueño  
-no te lo tomes como una costumbre, como me curaste?  
- Con unas judías mágicas si te las comes te cura toda las heridas físicas que tengas  
- ya veo, nunca nadie a llorado por mi, porque? Si yo no me porto bien contigo  
- no lo se, puede ser que te aprecie, además tu mas salvado la vida una vez, yo tenía que hacer lo mismo aunque me veas como una niña pequeña que no sabe defenderse  
- La verdad no te veo como una niña, te lo digo porque estas mucho mas guapa cuando te enfadas  
-en serio, tú crees que soy bonita  
-si eres muy guapa, además me haces despertar cuando estoy cerca de ti sentimientos que yo nunca he experimentado

Al acabar de hablar kakarotto se acercó a chichi y la beso dulcemente, chichi no se lo podía creer él el hombre que quería con toda su alma la estaba besando, cosa que kakarotto sentía cosas que nunca había sentido con una mujer, con ella era diferente, lo único que en esos momentos era estar con ella para protegerla de todo mal, los dos se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, volvieron a besarse mas apasionadamente, kakarotto llevaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, en cambio chichi estaba en el séptimo cielo, kakarotto con sus manos la empezó a desnudar despacio su único pensamiento que tenía en ese momento era hacerla suya, y a sin no sería de nadie mas, una vez que le quito su ropa con un rápido movimiento la puso debajo suyo, él se quito la suya y empezó a besarla por todas partes de su cuerpo y ya os podéis imaginar lo que pasó después


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Después de un rato volando Vegeta como Bulma vajaron al último lugar que este sintió la energía de kakarotto, Bulma en ese momento sacó el radar

-no puede ser  
-Que pasa mujer(dice vegeta)  
- La bola que yo guardé ya no esta  
-QUE!! Habrá sido algún soldado de Cooler  
-no te preocupes aquí cerca hay dos, mira parece que esta tierra la han removido- Bulma empezó ha escarbar- mira aquí hay dos, es genial

De repente oyeron algo dentro de una cueva cercana

- Bulma, escóndete  
-como digas Vegeta, me gustaría saber lo que la pasado a Chichi

Vegeta se había puesto para atacar, cuando vio que de esa cueva salía un hombre familiar

-Kakarotto eres tú  
-si vegeta soy yo  
- pensaba que estabas muerto  
- que alegría que estés vivo, donde está Chichi?(dice bulma feliz)  
-esta dentro de esa cueva, me dio algo que me curó completamente  
-pues espero que ahora en adelante la trates mejor  
- no te puedo asegurar nada

Bulma fue dentro de la cueva, y fuera se quedaron los dos saiyans

-explícate como un insecto como era ese soldado te pudo derrotar kakarotto  
-no lo se, no se lo que me paso, pero es igual te has ocupado tú de él  
- que esperabas(muy orgulloso vegeta)  
-cuantas bolas habéis encontrado?  
-una, pero nos la han quitado cuando nos dirigíamos aquí  
- ya veo, nosotros hemos encontrado dos bolas, a saber lo que estabais haciendo para solo encontrar una  
- lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir buscando las otras bolas  
- de acuerdo

En ese momento los dos saiyans vieron tres naves redondas aterrizar en el planeta Namek, kakarotto al sentir la energía de los tres individuos sonrió

- no te vallas a confiar ya sabes los planes de mi padre kakarotto  
-lo se vegeta  
- mujeres, salir de ahí, no es momento de chismosear

Salieron Chichi y Bulma de la cueva

-vegeta no hace falta que seas tan grosero(dice bulma enfadada)  
-vamos asta donde están esas naves, haber con que intenciones vienen  
- vayamos (dice kakarotto)  
- tenemos que esconder las bolas (dice chichi)  
- si es cierto, cuando antes las pongamos en un lugar seguro mejor(dice kakarotto)  
-pongámosla en el lugar que estaban(dice bulma)  
- de acuerdo(dijo chichi)

Cuando acabaron de esconderlas Chichi entro en la cueva para coger su mochila, una vez la cogido salió donde estaban los demás y se fueron volando a la dirección donde habían aterrizado las naves, durante la trayectoria del vuelo Bulma y vegeta solo discutían, en cambio kakarotto y Chichi solo se miraban y se sonreían

-ya hemos llegado, será mejor que bajemos(dice vegeta)

Todos bajaron a tierra, observaron que las naves estaban abiertas, las dos mujeres se retiraron un poco atrás de los dos saiyans

-Thomas será mejor que salgas, ya te localizado igual que a los otros(dice kakarotto)  
- valla kakarotto me has sorprendido y lo mejor es que no tienes el detector(dijo el soldado)  
- terrícolas iros de aquí ahora mismo(dijo kakarotto)  
-pero por que  
-Chichi será mejor que le hagamos caso, vamos

Bulma se fue corriendo, cosa que Chichi se quedó ahí, no sabía el porque pero no quería discutir y empezó a correr, de mientras que Chichi corría Thomas con un movimiento rápido se puso delante de ella

- entonces son a sin las hembras del planeta tierra, me gustan, pero que pena que vallas a morir tan joven(dijo thomas)

Thomas extendió su mano hacia la cara de Chichi y empezó acumular energía, ella asustada, lo único que pasaba por su mente es que se fue de su planeta sin despedirse de su padre, ella creía que había llegado la hora y cerró los ojos fuertemente, pasó un rato y no pasó nada, entonces decidió abrirlos y pudo ver a kakarotto delante de ella, le había cogido la muñeca a ese tal Thomas y después le clavo un puñetazo en el estómago, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el puño lo tenía incrustado en el estómago

-no sabía que fueras tan cobarde, pero te digo una cosa no voy a permitir que a ella la toquéis ni un solo pelo, y ahora despídete de este mundo(enfadado kakarotto)

Y con la otra mano que tenía libre concentró energía y se la lanzó, y de Thomas no quedó nada

- te dije que te fueras, cuando aprenderás a obedecerme Chichi  
- es que yo . . .  
- quieren parar de discutir los dos(dijo vegeta arto de las discutiones de esos dos)

De repente apareció dos mas un hombre y una mujer

-gritando bulma- cuidado hay dos mas  
- porque has hecho eso kakarotto, eran ordenes directas de nuestro rey(dijo la mujer)  
-nosotros no acatamos ordenes del rey Shery(dice vegeta)  
-Porque no?(dijo el otro hombre)  
- eso no os importa guerreros de clase baja- esto último lo dijo vegeta en tono de burla-  
- Como sigas a sin me olvidare de quien eres hijo príncipe vegeta  
-déjalo ya no tiene caso Ryu, kakarotto porque las salvado la vida a esa terrícola?  
- no te importa Shery  
-bueno es igual

Bulma salió de su escondite y se puso al lado de Chichi, que estaba al lado de vegeta y kakarotto  
Ryu como Shery se acercaron donde estaban ellos cuatro, el primer impulso que tuvo kakarotto fue ponerse delante de Chichi ya que no se fiaba de esos dos y menos de shery

-a que vais venido, responded(dijo kakarotto)

Shery se acercó a kakarotton y cuando estuvo en frente de él se abalanzó hacia él, para darle un beso en los labios muy apasionado, kakarotto la sacó bruscamente de él, Chichi estaba tan molesta que quería matarlo a los dos, a ella por buscona y a él por dejarse , y miles de preguntas se le formaban como por ejemplo que tipo de relación tenían, y que significaba ella para él esto la hacia entristecerse

- entonces vais venido por ordenes del rey y cuales son?(dijo vegeta)

- no entiendo esa pregunta, pero te lo voy ha decir, hemos venido a acabar con los terrícolas que estén en este planeta, ya que su raza a sido exterminada, tenéis que estar contentas sois las únicas terrícolas que quedan con vida(dijo ryu9  
Bulma,Chichi: QUE!!  
- entonces mi padre a dado esa orden, pues tendremos que obedecer no es a sin kakarotto  
-a si será príncipe vegeta

Kakarotto y vegeta se pusieron delante de bulma y Chichi, y los dos al mismo tiempo extendieron las manos abiertas y concentraron energía, los otros dos saiyans reían con una media sonrisa, y pudieron escuchar la conversación que tenían

-esta saliendo como esperaba el plan, el rey estará orgulloso(dijo shery)  
-si, ya que ni Nappa, Radix ni las fuerzas especiales han podido hacer lo haremos nosotros

Chichi y Bulma no se esperaban esa reacción de vegeta y kakarotto, no podían hacer nada ya que estaban como paralizadas, y entonces vegeta y kakarotto se giraron y les lanzaron las bolas de energía a Ryu y a Shery haciendo que estos murieran al instante, una vez hecho, los dos saiyans se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente

- A sido bastante fácil no crees vegeta?  
-lo que yo no entiendo como podías confiar en ellos kakarotto

Los dos saiyans se giraron para quedar enfrente de las chicas, entonces sin que ellos se lo esperasen Bulma le dio un guantazo a vegeta y Chichi a kakarotto

- como habéis podido hacernos eso(dice bulma muy molesta)  
- pensabas que lo haríamos, además con quien me iba a divertir, ya sabes como Bulma  
- digo lo que vegeta, y yo con quien iba a discutir, ya sabes que vegeta no es muy hablador  
Chich, Bulma: IDIOTAS

Las dos terrícolas se fueron seguidas por los dos saiyans pero hubo un problema vieron aterrizar naves saiyans en el planeta

- que vamos hacer ahora vegeta, podremos eliminar algunos cuantos pero no a todos  
- lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento que no vienen a por nosotros, si no a por Cooler

Paso un rato ninguno hablaban y las chicas a un estaban molestas pero tenían que confiar en ellos, ya que sus seres queridos no estaban con ellas, entonces el cielo se oscureció de repente

-que es lo que esta pasando?(dice vegeta)  
- yo tenía entendido que aquí en Namek no se hacía de noche(kakarotto muy extrañado)  
-lo que pasa es que- bulma sacó el radar de las bolas y vio que las siete bolas estaban juntas- lo suponía, cuando las bolas están juntas y para que aparezca el dragón el cielo se pone oscuro, alguien a reunido las bolas  
- tiene de haber sido Cooler(dice vegeta)  
- tenemos que impedir que cumpla su deseo, donde se localiza Bulma?(dice kakarotto)

Kakarotto miró el radar y supo donde se localizaba a sin los dos saiyans fueron hacia allí, seguidos por Chichi y Bulma


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Demientas que iban al lugar pudieron observar que los saiyans que habían llegado iban a la misma dirección que ellos, entonces aminoraron la velocidad y fueron alcanzados por las dos chicas

-tenemos que ir mas lentos ahora mismo no podemos luchar contra los saiyans, si no, no tendremos fuerzas para combatir a Cooler(dice kakarotto)

Los cuatro se pusieron a volar mas lento, que para las terrícolas era algo rápido, Bulma se puso al lado de Vegeta que iba delante y atrás Chichi y Kakarotto, que este la veía preocupada

- me puedes decir lo que te pasa  
- a mi, nada kakarotto  
-porque será que no me lo creo  
- es que te quería preguntar que relación tenías con esa chica  
-Te refieres a Shery- Chichi afirmó con la cabeza- pues ella era de mi escuadrón  
-no me refería a eso sino . . .  
-si he tenido algo con ella? Pues mi respuesta es si, porque lo preguntas?  
- por nada- apunto de llorar- en serio yo lo decía por . . .  
-no me digas que estas celosa ja ja ja , lo del beso era de despedida, además yo no la correspondí  
- gritando chichi- para tu información yo no estoy celosa- mas calmada y con timidez- no se como decirte esto, bueno lo digo solo por lo que paso entre nosotros, antes  
-quieres que te diga si te veo como una niña, déjame que piense, pues si, te sigo viendo a sin  
-sabes lo que te digo- enfadada- que no tienes sentimiento, para mi fue mi primera vez, y a sido muy importante, te odio  
-eso de no tener sentimientos para mi es un a lago- kakarotto la miró, y veía que estaba llorando, entonces la cogió del brazo y se pararon- para mi también a sido importante, aunque no lo parezca, tienes que entender que yo nunca he demostrado ningún tipo de sentimientos, eso para nuestra raza es de ser débiles, por favor Chichi no llores no me gusta verte llorar, y me duele porque me hace daño aquí- poniendo su mano en el corazón- y espero que nunca me odie, no lo soportaría  
-todo eso lo dices de verdad?  
- lo digo de verdad  
-me gustaría que me prometas algo  
- lo que quieras  
-antes cuando estabas a punto de morirte me asuste mucho pensaba que no volvería a verte y que me dejarías sola, me prometes que nunca me vas ha dejar sola?  
-es algo sencillo, te lo prometo

Kakarotto se acercó a ella muy despacio y con su mano la acarició la cara, y la beso con mucha dulzura en los labios que apoco a poco se transformaba en un beso lleno de pasión, cuando se separaron iban a comenzar a volar para alcanzar a Vegeta y a Bulma, se sorprendieron porque esros dos estaban allí parados, Vegeta con cara yo lo sabía y Bulma riendo

-muy feliz bulma-oh amiga que escondido lo tenías, cuando me lo ibas a contar  
- Desde cuando estáis aquí parados?(chichi abergonzada)  
-solo hemos visto el beso, bueno un poco lo de antes también lo hemos visto, a sido todo tan tierno,-dirigiéndose bulma a vegeta- tendrías que aprender a decirme esas cosas vegeta  
-nunca pensé que vería esto por mis propios ojos, kakarotto tiene sentimientos, es increíble  
- sabes lo que te faltaba decir chichi, la palabra mágica, te quiero  
-a ti también kakarotto- vegeta se puso de rodillas- te amo, quieres pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo  
-Vegeta cállate ya- y salió detrás de él-  
-Bulma si no te callas te las verás conmigo- y también salió detrás de ella-

Demientas que se seguían entre ellos llegaron al sitio, lo que vieron no se lo esperaban  
Ahí estaba Cooler solo, el ejercito de él muerto y los saiyans también, solo estaba él

-valla, valla, los dos últimos monos han llegado, ahora soy el mas fuerte y gobernaré el universo entero(dijo cooler)  
- lo has conseguido, me sorprendes, esto estará interesante(dijo kakarotto)  
- valla, Cooler no sabía que eras tan cobarde, tener que pedir un deseo para ser el mas fuerte, se ve que por tus propios medios no puedes serlo(dice vegeta)  
-callaros monos repugnantes,-enfadado cooler- y que sepáis que solo he pedido uno, ya que se podía pedir tres

Los dos saiyans se disponían a bajar pero fueron interrumpidos por las dos terrícolas

- Vegeta demuestra a ese monstruo que tú eres el príncipe de tu raza  
- no hace falta que me lo digas- los dos se echaron miradas de enamorados y vegeta sonrió a bulma en símbolo de victoria-  
-dirigiéndose a kakarotto- ves con cuidado y recuerda lo que me prometiste  
-ese gusano esta muerto antes de empezar, y sobre lo que te prometí, lo voy a cumplir

A sin los dos saiyans bajaron y se pusieron enfrente de Cooler, ahora empezaría la verdadera batalla entre los dos saiyans y Cooler

**NOTAS FINALES**

XFA DEJARME COMENTARIOS


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

La batalla iba a ser decisiva, los dos saiyans contra Cooler, los tres se miraban con desafío

- rezar todo lo que sepáis ya que esta será vuestra última batalla (dijo cooler)  
- será mejor que despiertes, porque no pasará(dijo vegeta)  
-los que suelen decir eso son los que pierden(dice kakarotto)  
- Mejor que comencemos(dice cooler)

Los dos saiyans se pusieron en posición de combate para atacar a Coolee, este último se lanzó a ellos con una rapidez asombrosa, los dos saiyans lo único que podían hacer era esquivar los golpes, en un momento de despiste de los saiyans Cooler lanzó un ataque de energía que les dio a los dos de pleno, dejándolos muy mal heridos, las dos mujeres que veían el combase te asustaron, chichi quería ir a ayudarlos pero bulma se lo impidió ya que solo sería un estorbo, chichi se quedó allí de mala gana  
La pelea iba claramente a favor de Cooler, los dos saiyans estaban muy mal heridos pero el orgullo que tenían les hacía ponerse de pie, para seguir con la pelea, vegeta estaba tan desesperado que concentró energía para lanzársela a Cooler, este lo único que hizo es poner una mano para pararla, cuando acabó el ataque vegeta estaba agotado cosa que Cooler solo estaba magullado

- Esto me las pagara, maldito simio(dice cooler)

Cooler se fue a donde estaba vegeta y lo empezó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, vegeta no podía hacer nada estaba sin energía, Cooler le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero este golpe fue interrumpido por kakarotto

-ahora me toca a mi, será mejor que descanses(dijo kakarotto)

Kakarotto se lanzó para atacar a Cooler, algunos golpes lograba darle pero otros no, desesperado kakarotto concentró energía en las palmas de sus manos sin que se diera cuenta Cooler y se lo lanzó, ese ataque le dio de pleno, kakarotto sonrió y bajo a tierra

- Vegeta creo que lo hemos conseguido  
- eso espero kakarotto

Kakarotto estaba acierta distancia de vegeta, este estaba peor que kakarotto ya que Cooler se había desquitado con vegeta ya que este era el príncipe de la raza, en el momento que cantaban victoria vegeta pudo notar una bola de energía que se dirigía hacia kakarotto

- kakarotto, cuidado

Era demasiado tarde kakarotto no podía moverse tampoco tenía energía para hacerlo, él creía que era el fin, cada vez la bola estaba mas cerca sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos al no notar la energía abrió los ojos, una vez abierts los ojos pudo ver que la bola de energía había impactado a otra persona, al mirar de quien se trataba se sorprendió era chichi, de mientras pasaba esto vegeta le lanzó una bola de energía a Cooler que no pudo esquivar fácilmente, kakarotto se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, cuando reaccionó se acerco a chichi, y puso la cabeza de ella en sus piernas, se sorprendió que con aquel impacto estuviera aún viva

- Porque lo has hecho, niña tonta  
-chichi con la voz débil- porque es mejor que muera yo que tú, ya que tú puedes eliminar a ese monstruo  
- Eres una tonta- las lágrimas le salían de los ojos- no lo tenías de haber hecho  
- Lo he hecho porque te amo, nunca pensé que ibas a llorar por mi, tú haces mas falta que yo, ahora podré ver a mi madre la hecho tanto de menos  
-no digas tonterías, ahora que voy hacer yo sin ti, no tengo motivos ahora para luchar  
-primero, vas acabar con ese y después harás lo que has hecho siempre, te quiero, has sido mi primer y único amor te amo  
-kakarotto acercándose a su rostro y dándole un beso en los labios- yo también te amo y te prometo que lo voy a matar

Kakarotto escondió su rostro en la cara de chichi, y se levantó del suelo para dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Cooler, después miró a bulma, que ella comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, kakarotto desapareció para ponerse delante de Cooler, bulma cogió el cuerpo de su amiga y se fue volando de ese lugar,

- ya era hora que te despidieras de esa mujer, que pena que no la vuelvas a ver(dijo cooler)

Con esas palabras kakarotto se enfureció y soltó su energía, al cavo de un rato kakarotto se transformó en un súper saiyan

- Vegeta, vete de aquí, yo acabaré con este insecto  
-no pien ….  
-hazlo ahora- gritandokakarotto a vegeta-

Vegeta no era una persona que obedeciera a lo que les mandaban pero comprendió que se tenía que ir ya que kakarotto no luchaba por matarlo sino porque se lo había prometido a chichi, vegeta entonces emprendió el vuelo

- No creas que te vas a ir, príncipe

Cuando Cooler iba a lanzar un rayo con el dedo, kakarotto con un movimiento rápido le cogió la mano, reseguida Cooler se lo quitó de encima los dos se miraban, cooler con rabia y kakarotto con seguridad, sabía que iba acabar con él, de repente kakarotto oyó una voz en su cabeza

Voz: kakarotto soy el patriarca de los Namekianos, yo di la orden a purunga el dragón de las bolas la orden que no conceda ningún deseo mas, pero este planeta con la batalla que habéis hecho va a explotar, por eso le di la orden a uno de los míos que pidiera un deseo al dragón, que nos enviara a todos que estamos aquí a otro planeta, excepto a Cooler  
-será mejor que valláis al planeta tierra, pero te voy a pedir un favor (dice kakarotto)  
Voz: dime, lo que quieras  
-quiero que valláis todos a la tierra excepto Cooler y yo, tengo asuntos pendientes con él  
Voz: si te quedas no tendrás tiempo de huir, puedes morir  
-ahora mismo eso me da igual, voy a matar a Cooler con mis propias manos, ya no tengo nada que me interese, que no me importaría morir  
Voz: si es tú decisión a sin será  
- te debo una  
-que te pasa como que estás tan pensativo(dice cooler)  
-Estoy pensando en la forma que te voy a matar(dice kakarotto)

Cooler con mucha rabia atacó al saiyan, por otro lado un Namek el mas cercano al dragón dende pidió el deseo que le habían ordenado, a sin todos excepto kakarotto y Cooler se fueron a la tierra


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Todo pasó muy rápido bulma estaba volando hacia la nave espacial cuando de repente apareció en otro lugar, miró alrededor y sonrió ya que vio a vegeta, puso el cuerpo de chichi lentamente en el suelo y cuando se dio cuenta que habían namekianos

- Vegeta, tú sabes en donde estamos?  
- no lo se, pero aquí no percibo la energía de kakarotto ni la de Cooler

Un namekiano se les acercó

-hola, mi nombre es Dende, y yo puedo contestaros a vuestra pregunta- mirando a la mujer que estaba en el suelo- que la ha pasado?  
-bulma al mirar a chichi se entristeció- Cooler la ha matado  
- déjame ver- dende se acercó a chichi- ella a un tiene vida- puso sus dos manos encima de ella y de ellas salió un poder extraño, al cavo del rato las retiro de chichi- ya esta

En ese momento chichi abrió los ojos sorprendida, y no sabía a donde estaba, bulma al verla que estaba viva se lanza a darle un abrazo

-bulma donde está …  
- no te preocupes por él, kakarotto lo vencerá, pensaba que estabas muerta  
- donde estamos bulma?  
- no lo se chichi  
- mocoso , tú has dicho que sabías a donde estamos(dijo vegeta)  
-os explicare a todos, ya que el patriarca me dio la orden- todos los namekianos se acercaron a dende ya que este estaba cerca del patriarca- estamos en el planeta tierra  
Bulma, chichi: QUE!!  
-patriarca interrumpiendo a dende- cuando ese monstruo llamado Cooler pidió el primer deseo y se lo concedió el deseo, yo le ordene porunga que no le concediera mas, al ver el estado de nuestro querido planeta, hice que apareciera, contacte telepáticamente con el guerrero llamado kakarotto, y el me dijo que os enviara aquí a todos excepto él y Cooler  
- pero podrá salir del planeta, verdad señor?(preocupada chichi)  
- no lo se, en pocos minutos el planeta estallará, ya no se nada mas  
-bulma acercándose a vegeta- Vegeta me puedes decir si los habitantes de este planeta están vivos?  
-lo único que te puedo decir es que quedan muy pocos con vida  
-con las bolas de dragón de este planeta podremos resucitarle(dice chichi)  
- tienes razón, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscar las bolas de dragón(feliz bulma)  
- Entonces a que esperamos bulma?  
- todos vosotros os podéis quedar en mi casa ya que esta es muy grande, vegeta nos ayudarás a buscar las bolas de dragón?(dice bulma)  
-me gustría saber como va el combate de kakarotto, pero como no puedo saber tendré que acompañaros  
- genial, entonces vamos

En el planeta namek los ánimos eran diferentes, kakarotto tenía el control de la pelea, Cooler cada vez estaba mas furioso ya que no conseguía darle ningún golpe su rival, kakarotto notaba que quedaba menos tiempo para la explosión del planeta, y ya cansado de jugar con Cooler le iba a dar el golpe de gracia

-despídete de este mundo, maldito insecto

Kakarotto concentró una gran cantidad de energía, cuando ya la tenía concentrada se la lanzó, Cooler no pudo hacer nada para detener la bola de energía e hizo que Cooler desapareciera en ese mismo momento  
Kakarotto al no ver ni sentir la energía de Cooler se fue hacia su nave espacial, sabía perfectamente que no llegaría a tiempo, es cuando por el camino pudo ver una nave saiyan, descendió y se metió en la nave, en ese momento el planeta namek exploto

En la tierra había pasado unas cuantas horas, bulma, vegeta, chichi ya habían encontrado las siete bolas de dragón, se dirigieron a la corporación capsula e invocaron al dragón pidieron que todos los terrícolas reviviesen, una vez concedido el deseo el dragón desapareció, chichi fue a donde se encontraba el patriarca

-señor patriarca me podría decir si kakarotto esta vivo (dice chichi)  
-lo único que te puedo decir es que el planeta ya a explotado, y no creo que valla podido salir de allí

Chichi no pudo aguantar mas, se fue corriendo a un cuarto de la casa de bulma con lágrimas en los ojos

-Quiero deciros una cosa,-con una débil voz hablaba el patriarca- me queda poco tiempo de vida, po eso quiero que uno de vosotros me sustituya  
Uno de los namekianos se acercó a él, este le dio las manos y un brillo le envolvió, después de esto el patriarca murió, después de eso convocaron al dragón de namek, ya que, se podía concebir tres deseos, allí estaba también krilin y los demás, pidieron como primer deseo resucitar a kakarotto, pero porunga les dijo que no podía hacer tal cosa porque kakarotto estaba vivo, entonces pidieron que le trajera a la tierra, pero para la sorpresa de todos este se negó, este hecho hizo que chichi se entristeciera

-no te pongas triste chichi, lo mas seguro que él no sepa que estás viva(dice bulma)

Bulma al ver una sonrisa a su amiga se alegró, entonces pidieron como único deseo que los namekianos fueran a otro planeta y porunga lo concedió y en un momento todos los namekianos desaparecieron del planeta tierra y con ellos las bolas de dragón de su planeta

- pensándolo bien, si kakarotto cree que chichi está muerta puede ser que no venga(dice krilin)  
- krilin no digas eso, pero tienes razón(dice bulma)  
-los terrícolas sois algo tontos verdad(dijo vegeta)  
-porque dices eso vegeta  
- lo primero de todo y lo principal él tiene que venir porque está aquí el príncipe de su raza, en otras palabras yo, segundo si a él lo ibais a resucitar automáticamente sabrá que ella está viva, kakarotto no es tan tonto como parece  
- a vegeta cuanto mas le miro mas miedo me da(dice chaos)  
- la apariencias engañan chicos, vegeta es inofensivo, verdad chichi ja ja ja  
-vegeta enfadado- queréis que os demuestre quien soy, y sobre todo tenéis que recordad que yo soy el ….  
-todos interrumpiéndole, y marchándose a dentro de la casa de bulma- el príncipe de los saiyans  
- maditos terrícolas me dejan hablando solo

Vegeta entró dentro de la casa  
- oye tú mujer  
-Te he dicho que no me llames a sin, que mi nombre es bulma  
-Quiero que me construyas una nave espacial, para irme a entrenar al espacio  
-hagamos un trato, yo te hago la nave a una gravedad de cuatrocientos y te quedas aquí, que dices  
-de acuerdo

Pasaron tres meses desde que los namequianos se fueron a otro planeta, vegeta entrenaba duramente en la cámara de gravedad para convertirse en súper saiyan, de mientras entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad sintió la presencia detrás suyo de kakarotto

- hola príncipe vegeta  
-kakarotto como has llegado aquí?  
- fácil, cuando salí del planeta namek cogí una nave espacial de los saiyans, y paré al planeta Zor, los habitantes de allí son débiles pero conocen técnicas sorprendentes, y me enseñaron una, una técnica que puede hacer que te mueva a los sitios captando la energía de una persona conocida, y como ya la domino pues he decidido hacerte una visita  
- y como se llama la técnica?  
- transmisión instantánea, a que es genial  
- no es para tanto  
- estás en el planeta tierra?  
- si, estoy entrenando para ser un súper saiyan  
-seguro que lo consigues

Vegeta miro a kakarotto y le notó algo diferente, y lo que vio era tristeza

- kakarotto, sabes que soy tú príncipe, y si quieres contarme algo lo puedes hacer  
- desde cuando nosotros somos amigos príncipe vegeta- observando el lugar- en que parte estás del planeta tierra?  
- esto es una cámara de gravedad que me construyó bulma  
- ya entiendo por que te has quedado aquí, que pillín eres vegeta  
-vegeta gritando- no digas tonterías

En otra parte de la casa de bulma, se encontraba ella chichi y krilin

- pero a quien esta hablando vegeta?(dijo bulma)  
- conociéndolo seguro que habla solo(dijo krilin)  
-bulma mirando a chichi que estaba triste- chichi, alegra esa cara recuerda lo que dijo vegeta, él tiene que venir, y cuando venga podréis seguir peleando  
-me duele verte a sin, antes siempre estabas alegre y ahora … no pareces la misma(krilin preocupado)  
- me voy a ir a casa, necesito estar sola(triste chichi)  
- no pienso permitirlo, me ha costado mucho convencerte que vinieras, tienes que entretenerte con algo y divertirte(dice bulma)  
-bulma tiene razón(dice krilin)

En ese momento bulma oyó otro grito de la cámara de gravedad, bulma y krilin fueron a ver que era ese escándalo

-Me puedes decir que te ocurre vegeta?(dice bulma)  
- eres algo escandaloso vegeta(dijo krilin)  
- maldito terrícola

De repente se bajó la gravedad de la cámara, bulma miró a la persona que estaba con vegeta

- pero si …  
-hola bulma, espero que el príncipe vegeta te trate bien  
-cuando has llegado'  
-hace un rato- kakarotto mirando a la persona que estaba con ella- yo a ti te conozco, calvito  
- oye que yo no soy calvo, me afeito la cabeza y me llamo krilin  
- yo creía que todos los terrícolas estaban muertos como es que tú estas vivo?  
-me resucitaron a mi y a los demás con las bolas de dragón  
-Ya veo  
-ven conmigo tengo que mostrarte algo(dijo bulma contenta)  
-mujer a donde me llevas

Bulma llevó a kakarotto a la sala y fueron seguidos por krilin y vegeta

-Pero donde está?(enfadada bulma)  
- dijo que se quería marchar(tranquilo krilin)  
-bulma gritando a krilin- y porque no te quedaste con ella  
- a mi no me eches la culpa bulma, a demás tu la conoces igual que yo y sabemos lo terca que es  
- vegeta de quien están hablando  
- de la terrícola  
- vegeta no puedes ser mas concreto(dice bulma)  
-hablamos de chichi, estaba aquí pero se fue(dice krilin)  
-se habrá ido volando a sin llegará mas pronto a su casa, seguro que ya habrá llegado (dijo bulma)  
- su energía ya se a parado(dijo vegeta)  
-kakarotto tienes que ir ….

Bulma no pudo acabar porque kakarotto ya se había ido

- pero a donde está?(dice bulma)  
-no se, estaba aquí  
-se acabado de ir, ahora mismo, como sabe hacer una nueva técnica (dice vegeta)  
- que técnica es esa?(pregunta krilin)  
-no se como explicarlo, es como la rapidez, en cuestión de segundo llega a un lugar a miles de kilómetros, pero debe conocer a alguien

-ahora entiendo porque estaba en la cámara de gravedad(dijo bulma)

Vegeta volvió a su entrenamiento, krilin se marchó a su casa y bilma se fue al laboratorio para acabar su último invento


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Chichi llegó a su casa ya que tenía ganas de estar sola, no había nadie en su casa ni su padre ni los sirvientes, llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama, sonrió al recordar las últimas palabras que le dijo kakarotto, y de repente te puso triste y empezó a llorar, notó que alguien la observaba, se quitó las lagrimas y se levantó de la cama, y cuando iba a decir algo vio que era kakarotto, lo primero que pensó es que era un sueño, pero esos pensamientos se le quitaron cuando le oyó hablar

-Valla no cambiarás, siempre te pillo en la misma situación, y después te enfadas cuando te digo niña(dijo kakarotto)  
- eres tú?- chichi y se lanzó abrazarlo-  
-kakarotto correspondiéndole el abrazo- claro que soy yo  
- te he echado tanto de menos  
-mirándola tiernamente- yo a ti también- acercándose a su oído- te quiero

Kakarotto se acercó a sus labios y los beso tiernamente, que después el beso se transformó en uno lleno de pasión y deseo, kakarotto la cogió de su trasero para levantarla, ella cruzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, cada vez los dos tenían mas calor por la situación que estaban, el saiyan al tener el control de la situación la depositó en la cama sin dejarla de besar, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas dejaron de besarse para mirarse a los ojos, kakarotto empezó a besarla por el cuello muy dulcemente, a poco a poco la iba desnudando, una vez desnuda kakarotto la miró de arriba abajo este echo hizo que chichi se sonrojara, el saiyan al ver que la había intimidado la volvió a besar en los labios lentamente para que se vuelva a relajar, una vez relajada chichi quiso tener el control poniéndose encima del saiyan una vez echo este acto chichi empezó a desnudarle, una vez echo esto, ella empezó a besarle por el pecho, cuando se canso fue besarle en los labios, sin darse cuenta el saiyan se puso encima de chichi, el la acarició la cara muy suavemente, los dos estaban muy agitados, chichi supo que ya era el momento, abrió las piernas y el saiyan se introdujo dentro de ella primero lentamente y después mas rápido, los dos sentían el placer del momento asta que llegaron los dos al clímax con un grito de placer

En la casa de bulma, vegeta ya había acabado su entrenamiento y se dirigió a la cocina, que allí encontró a bulma

-mujer, ya tienes mi comida  
- si la tengo, pero la próxima vez que no me llames por mi nombre no te preparare la comida  
-si lo que tú digas

Vegeta y bulma comieron silenciosamente, una vez que comieron bulma recogió los platos de la mesa para limpiarlos, cuando acabó de hacerlo vegeta se la acercó

- no me digas que estás enfadada, bulma  
-es que estoy cansada no se que tipo de relación llevo contigo  
- una relación normal  
-es que a veces pienso que esto debe de terminar  
- QUE! Bulma tú eres muy importante para mi, y yo no te veo como una mas, si no como la persona que en un futuro me puede dar un heredero  
- lo dices en serio  
-claro que si

El saiyan agarró el rostro de bulma y la beso en los labios muy dulcemente, en ese momento aparecieron dos personas

- guau, príncipe no sabía que eras tan pasional  
- tu como siempre interrumpiendo kakarotto  
-pero que malas pulgas tienes príncipe  
-oye chicos, porque no salimos esta noche para divertirnos?(dice bulma)  
- bulma yo tenía planes para divertirnos los dos solos  
-después de salir de marcha los cuatro, tú y yo nos divertiremos de lo lindo después vegeta  
-eso último me a gustado, pero lo otro es un no como respuesta  
- salir de marcha? Y eso que es?(dice kakarotto)  
-es ir a mover el esqueleto, chichi y yo siempre lo hacíamos, verdad que si chichi?  
-si lo hacíamos, y por mi esta bien, chicos venir con nosotras  
-tengo curiosidad de comos os divertís los terrícolas, yo iré, que dices vegeta?  
- de acuerdo, pero como algún terrícola se acerque a vosotras le elimino  
- digo lo mismo que vegeta  
Bulma chichi: genial  
- vamos chichi, tenemos que elegir el modelito que nos vamos a poner(dice bulma)  
-si vamos

Las dos terrícolas se fueron al cuarto de bulma para elegir que ropa ponerse para salir de fiesta

-vegeta, ahora que no están las chicas quisiera decirte algo  
- dilo de una vez, eso de estar con una terrícola cursi haces que sea mas cursi que una mujer, no te estarás transformando en una mujer  
-eso significa que me quieres tirar los tejos? Pero lo siento no me atraes nada  
- idiota, ahora suelta lo que me ibas a decir  
- antes de venir a verte, noté una energía, la de Cooler, fui a cerciorarme si estaba en lo correcto y efectivamente lo estaba, lo que te quiero decir es que Cooler está vivo y sabe de mi paradero, va a venir a la tierra  
- estás seguro de lo que dices?  
- si lo estoy  
-yo creía que habías acabado con él  
-yo también pensaba en eso, pero Cooler tiene células que puede vivir en el espacio, otra cosa él no estaba solo estaba con alguien  
-de quien se trata  
- no estoy seguro creo que se trata de su padre, aunque yo pensaba que lo eliminaron en un pasado  
- pues entonces que vengan los dos, los eliminaremos y la raza de ellos estará extinguida

Una voz hizo de parar la conversación

-chicos, no me digáis que vais a ir así(dijo bulma)  
Kakarotto vegeta: SI  
- ni lo soñéis, me habéis oído, ahora acompañarme os daré algo de ropa para que estéis mas presentable

Bulma los agarró a los dos de la mano y les dio algo de ropa, los saiyans no estaban conformes por ese tipo de ropa pero un grito de bulma hizo que no se quejaran


End file.
